


He Who Throws The First Stone

by ladysairine



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Death, Emotions, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysairine/pseuds/ladysairine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my headcanons of that fateful encounter between King Il and Su-won.  I poured my heart into this, so I hope you guys enjoy.  This is my first AkaYona fiction piece, so please be honest when giving feedback <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Throws The First Stone

It was quiet. So quiet. Not even the chirping of crickets could be heard. The wind was dead, and the night was cooler than usual. How odd, Su-won thought. The gods had not bothered to lift a finger to try to help the people of Kouka before. So why now would they show interest? Why now did they hold their breaths, watching in silence? Gods who did nothing were useless, and having faith in such gods was foolish. They would not be the ones to save Kouka. And neither would King Il.

Su-won made his way to the king’s chamber, his footsteps thudding softly on the hard wood. His breathing was slow and controlled, his expression devoid of emotion. The men were ready. And everyone else by this time had fallen asleep. Now it was his time to act.

Choosing this day was naught but cruelty on his part. Yona’s precious smile would vanish once more. Her cries of despair would ring as tears streamed down her face. And Su-won would have no right to comfort her. He would not be able to wipe those tears away.

_I won’t approve anyone but you for the next king . . . I will stay beside you two until the end._

Hak’s words echoed in his mind. How many times Hak must have sworn his loyalty to him, how many times Hak had encouraged him, challenged him even; Su-won could remember each and every one. And to repay Hak’s companionship, Su-won was offering a knife in his back.

Su-won was prepared to seal off his own heart in order to return Kouka to its former glory. Sacrificing the happiness of his friends. Darkening that bright sky that had watched over them since childhood. Killing his uncle with one hand and blinding Hak and Yona with the other. Hiding his blood-stained hand in the shadows, Su-won would push Kouka toward the light. But Hak and Yona would be forever trapped with him in the throes of twilight.

Approaching the door to the king’s room, Su-won pushed it open gently and shuffled inside without hesitation. King Il had been sitting at his desk, writing something on a piece of paper. He immediately stopped and looked up, his beady dark eyes widening.

“Su-won? Why are you still up at this hour? After such a festive day, you should be resting!”

Su-won lowered his gaze for a moment, his voice low as he answered. “I need to speak with you.”

King Il stood and stepped toward the middle of the room where he waited. Though the king wore a smile, his brow was furrowed with concern. “What is—?”

Su-won’s eyes shot up in a smoldering glare as he unsheathed the sword which had been hidden underneath his robes. His heart thrashed in his chest. Yet he held the sword firmly, his gaze unwavering.

“S—Su-won?!”

“It’s time for you to answer for your sins. For murdering my father. And for allowing this kingdom to collapse around you.”

“You . . . how do you . . .”

King Il didn’t move away. He didn’t attempt to call the guards. And Su-won had a feeling that he wasn’t going to. The shock in the king’s eyes appeared to become more subdued as realization clouded over them. He then let out a long sigh and clasped his hands behind his back, closing his eyes for a few seconds before returning his attention to Su-won.

“I see.”

It wasn’t a reaction Su-won had expected. But he clenched his jaw and kept it to himself. The tip of his sword was just inches from his uncle’s throat. And yet his uncle’s demeanor was completely relaxed, except for one thing. The muscles in his face were ever so slightly tensed, his expression carrying an air of sorrow. Su-won would have killed him right then had he not suddenly opened his mouth to speak.

_Don’t . . ._

“Su-won, I did not want to see you become king. All these years, I saw something within you. And now I understand . . . this is what it was.”

_Stop talking._

“I know that my brother’s intentions were pure. But he was acting rashly. He refused to see the consequences his actions would bring.”

_Stop talking!_

“I never . . . Had either of us known you were hiding nearby . . .” His uncle’s voice began to shake. “I wish I could take it all back.”

_Enough!_

Su-won could not understand. With each word, he could feel the embers growing hotter as smoke clouded his thoughts. His heart trembled with each beat. The end was being pushed farther and farther from him. He couldn’t move.

No.  Su-won wasn’t about to allow his emotions to control him.

“My father devoted his life to this kingdom,” he said, maintaining his outward composure. “He never shied away from doing what was necessary. He regretted nothing. And I shall do the same.”

Su-won drew back his sword arm as he grabbed his uncle’s shoulder. There was no resistance.

“Promise me one thing.” The king frowned and lowered his head, his arms falling limp by his sides. “Promise me you won’t hurt my daughter—”

Su-won thrust his sword through King Il’s heart.

The smoke in his mind suddenly dissipated, but the embers still burned brightly. Su-won didn’t flinch even as his uncle’s blood stained his face and hands. It was then he noticed how white his knuckles were. And that he had been holding his breath.

A cold sweat came over him.

He couldn’t have allowed his uncle to say any more. He couldn’t bear to hear her name.

_It doesn’t matter . . . I’ve hurt her already._


End file.
